Little Bit Of You In Everything
by generalnothingness
Summary: There’s a little bit of the day we met / A whole long list of my regrets / There’s a two step dance that never swings / A little bit of you in everything. Sequel to Killarmus grandis. Jeb/OC Part 2 up 10/17/08
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Little Bit Of You In Everything (1/?)  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Characters/Ship:** Linsey, Jaxon, Jeb; Jeb/Linsey pre romance  
**Word Count:** 1,076  
**Disclaimer:** I own Linsey and Jaxon. That's all. _Tin Man_ belongs to Baum and Sci-Fi and the title belongs to The Rentals.  
**Summary:** _There's a little bit of the day we met / A whole long list of my regrets / There's a two step dance that never swings / A little bit of you in everything_  
**A/N:** Mainly just more of an introduction to Linsey, but now including her brother Jaxon. Many, many thanks to Rebecca for supplying both Jaxon's first name and the sibling's last name. Sequel to _Killarmus grandis_

* * *

"You're thinking about him," Linsey hears from behind her as she wanders around the flower shop with a water can that she has to hold with two hands because it's almost too big. She jumps slightly at the sound of her brother's voice, whipping her head around to glare at him.

"You scared me, Jaxon Winchester!" she yells when she catches sight of her brother. "Didn't our parents teach you not to sneak up on people?"

Jaxon chuckles and takes the water can from his sister's hands before answering. "Actually, little sister, they did. But the Resistance taught me how to be good at it."

Linsey just grunts at him and glares before she tries to take the water back, but Jaxon jerks it away from her. "Uh-uh, Lins," he says. "Not until you admit that you were thinking about that guy again."

Linsey makes another half hearted attempt to grab at the can and sighs when Jaxon holds it away from her. "What guy?" she asks, rolling her eyes at the humor in his.

"The guy from the other day. Daisy Guy," Jaxon says and then laughs because that is a ridiculous name.

"Jax," Linsey says with a completely straight face, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Linsey, I'm not stupid. You're singing again and you only sing when you're exceedingly happy. And you've been this way for three days. I've never seen you this happy." Jaxon sets the water can on the counter and then turns back to his sister. "It's nice."

"So what if I was, Jax? It doesn't matter 'cause I'll probably never see him again," Linsey says as she moves around Jaxon to grab the water can once more.

Jaxon sighs and then turns again to face his sister. He wants to tell her that things will work out, that things will be okay because he knows she's worrying less about seeing that boy again and more about the fact that the shop isn't in great shape. He opens his mouth to tell her exactly this when a movement from the front of the shop catches his eye. A young man, around the age of Jaxon himself, is wandering around the front of the store, aimlessly touching petals on colorful plants.

"Jeb!" Jaxon calls out, startling both Linsey and Jeb Cain, the former jumping so high that she drops the watering can. Jaxon ignores his sister's soft curse and exclamation of his name as he strides forward to embrace his old Resistance buddy. "Jeb Cain, it has been too long!" he says as he wraps an arm around Jeb's shoulders.

"Jax," Jeb says with a smile and claps his friend on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Jaxon asks as he steps away from the ex-Resistance leader.

"Just, you know, looking around," Jeb stutters out, waving a hand around. "What about you? What are _you_ doing here?"

"My family owns this store, man," Jaxon says with a laugh. "I try to help out here every once in a while when I'm not working with the Scientists."

"Wait? So…your parents…own this store?" Jeb asks slowly as the reality of the situation hits him. "So that means…"

"JAXON WINCHESTER!" They hear and both wince, Jaxon because he knows he's in trouble and Jeb because he's heard that tone and knows that Jaxon is in for it. Jeb immediately turns his attention away to give Jaxon and his sister some privacy and so he can cover the smile that comes to his face.

"The least you could have done was help me mop of the water that _you_ made me spill," Linsey says, poking her brother in the chest and then shoving the now half-empty watering can into his arms.

"Sorry, my lovely little sister, but I needed to speak to my friend here – "

"Bullshit, Jax –"

"Linsey, what's the big deal? It's just a little water and I would –"

"It's a big deal because you are a big jerk who didn't learn manners –"

"I did too and I resent –"

"Then all your time in the woods with the Resistance obviously rendered those manners obsolete because you just acted like a Papay in a china store – "

"Really, Linsey? Is that the best you can do, because I'm fairly certain that I've been called –"

At this point, Jeb had turned back around, determined to grab the attention of the siblings. "Ahem," he coughs out and then has to continue coughing to cover up the laugh that erupts when Jaxon and Linsey turn to face him.

"Sorry, man," Jaxon says, having the decency to look a little embarrassed about the situation. But it doesn't matter because Jeb wasn't even listening to him. Jaxon watches as Jeb and Linsey stare at each other, a hidden smile in his face and hers covered in shock.

"Hi," Jeb says quirking the side of his mouth up.

Linsey was still watching Jeb in shock, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find her words.

Jaxon's head swung back and forth as he watched his sister and his old Resistance leader. "What's going on here? Linsey?"

"Hello," Linsey whispered, ignoring her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know really know," Jeb says after a moment.

In between them Jaxon is still looking on. "Um…Hello? What is going on? Do you two know each other? Linsey? Jeb?"

"For Ozma's sake, Jaxon, you sound like a toddler," Linsey exclaims, finally tearing her eyes away from Jeb. "Yes, we have met," she says, looking back to Jeb. "Though we were not formally introduced."

She steps forward and holds out a hand. "I'm Linsey Winchester."

"Jeb Cain," the young captain says. "Pleasure to see you again, Miss Linsey," he continues, grabbing her hand to shake it. He stops himself from bringing her tiny hand to his lips.

"Indeed."

"Pleasure to meet - ? You two know - ?" Jax is muttering under his breath now, one hand on his forehead as he looks between Jeb and Linsey. "I have absolutely no idea what is going on."

"That's usually the case, Jax," Linsey says and she and Jeb laugh at the insulted look that crosses Jaxon's face before he pouts.

"Let's get some tea, shall we?" Linsey recommends and she and Jeb move towards the back leaving a slightly less insulted, but still very much confused Jaxon to run the store.

Linsey finds herself in a fit of giggles a few minutes later when both she and Jeb hear Jaxon from the front of the store exclaim "Daisy Guy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Little Bit Of You In Everything (2/?)  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Characters/Ship:** Linsey, Jaxon, Jeb, The Queen, Ahamo, Wyatt Cain; Jeb/Linsey pre romance, Ahamo/Lavender, touch of DG/Cain  
**Word Count:** 2,548 (OO)  
**Disclaimer:** I own Linsey and Jaxon. That's all. Tin Man belongs to Baum and Sci-Fi and the title belongs to The Rentals.  
**Summary:** _There's a little bit of the day we met / A whole long list of my regrets / There's a two step dance that never swings / A little bit of you in everything_**  
A/N:** Thanks again to Rebecca for listening to me rant about this story.

* * *

"Terrible news, m'lady," says one of the Queen's many advisors as he turns away a messenger at the door. "The florists we hired for the ball have had a horrible case of Gilson attack their plants. I'm afraid they we won't be able to provide the proper floral arrangements for the ceremony."

Queen Lavender, along with DG and Azkadellia, look up as the advisor finishes his walk around the table. The men in the room, Ahamo, Wyatt and Jeb Cain, and Ambrose, don't look up from the maps on the table, instead, they choose to continue murmuring to each other under their breaths.

"It will be hard to find another florist on such short notice," the Queen says, setting her papers aside for the moment and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I know someone that could help, your majesty," says Jeb, finally looking up from the table. Six pairs of eyes shoot to him and Jeb winces slightly under their scrutinizing gazes. It's DG who speaks up first after a very unladylike snort.

"Jeb? You know a florist?" she asks.

Jeb tries to fight back a blush as his eyes flick to his father and then over to DG. He coughs lightly before explaining. "It's…an old Resistance buddy of mine. Well, it's his family's shop." He hasn't been this nervous around the royal family since just after the eclipse when he'd had to hold back more than one man from his troop from attacking the oldest princess.

"Perfect," the Queen says. "You can take us tomorrow while the girls are fitted for their gowns. Until then, let us continue to discuss the peace treaty Parliament wants us to engage in with the kingdom of Toateking."

* * *

The next morning, the Queen, Ahamo, Jeb and Wyatt Cain and an assortment of guards set out for Central City. The Queen and King Consort elect to ride in the royal carriage leaving the Cain men to ride along side it on horseback. This also gives the father and son ample time to converse.

"You know, you really didn't need to come," Jeb says as he shoots his father a sidelong look. "I'm sure DG would have much rather preferred you stay at the castle."

"Actually," Cain says, "she told me that if I didn't leave the palace, she was gonna kick my 'paste-y white butt' out of it." Cain laughs as he continues. "She also threatened to use her 'princess-ly powers,'" he says, putting air quotes around the words.

Jeb chuckles, a deep sound that brings another smile to Cain's face. They are both broken men, but they seem to be rebuilding themselves with the help of each other and their friends.

Jeb hates to admit it, but he's glad that Princess DG is making his father so happy. After the eclipse, everyone had been busy trying to rebuild their lives, all of them rebounding back from the darkness of the witch's reign.

Wyatt Cain had found comfort in the youngest princess, their friendship strengthening throughout the years. Jeb was sure that his father was in love with DG, but was wary of approaching that subject, especially since Cain was still wearing his wedding ring.

And the subject of his mother still brought tears to his eyes. It's hard for him to believe that it had only been five years since her death; it felt like just yesterday.

Jeb is interrupted in his musings by a question from his father and he's so engrossed in his memories that he has to ask him to repeat it.

"I asked how you knew about this flower shop," Cain says. It's not some place he'd expect his son to be frequenting, much less suggesting to the Queen.

"Oh, um," Jeb starts. "Well, an old Resistance buddy of mine, his family owns it. And I was kind of there a few weeks ago." Jeb blushes a little. He hadn't told his father about buying flowers for his mother or the girl he'd met at the shop.

"Made that much of an impression on you, eh?" Cain says, quirking his lips a little at his son's discomfort. He has a feeling that there's more to this shop than Jeb is letting on.

"Why were you in a flower shop?" Cain continues.

"I, um, was buying flowers. For mom."

Cain doesn't say anything, but he turns his head to watch his son. They had both lost so much in the war, but they were lucky to have found one another again. He expects to see sadness on his son's face, and while he does notice an extra sheen to Jeb's eyes, there is also a peace there and a touch of joy.

"Jeb?" Cain draws out and his lips quirk up some more.

"It's nothing," Jeb says quickly. But Cain recognizes the look on his son's face; he's been in love before.

"It's a girl, huh?" Cain asks.

Jeb just hums and smiles and thinks back to that red-headed shop girl and her infectious smile as they continue into the city.

* * *

While the royal carriage makes the trip from the palace to Central City, Linsey Winchester, up to her elbows in dirt and her bright red hair pulled back into a messy bun, is busy transplanting the begonias from the green house in the back to colored pots that are to be placed in the front. She has dirt covering the front half of her, some of it smeared onto her cheek and a spot of it on the left side of her nose. The area of her skirt that falls at her knees has two prominent hand prints from the many times that she has pushed herself up.

But she is content, humming softly as she works. The store has been quiet all day with only one or two customers, the thought of which makes Linsey's brows come together a little in frustration. And Jaxon has been gone all day working with the Scientists on some new project. iPeace and quiet/i, she thinks. iFinally./i

She spends the whole morning working with her plants, watering them after she's finished repotting some, talking to the larger greenery because her father taught her that plants responded better to human voices, and singing under her breath as she painstakingly cleans every visible surface of the shop.

Just after her lunch break and just before Jaxon is due back, Linsey is once again in the back transplanting the last of the begonias, looking just as dirt covered and disheveled as she had in the morning. She hears the door open and several sets of footfalls entering the shop and she wonders if Jaxon is home early.

Linsey wanders into the front of the shop, absent-mindedly wiping her hands on the apron she had donned after lunch. She doesn't bother fixing her hair, just tucks a wayward strand behind her ear, unknowingly smearing more dirt on her face.

She doesn't look up as she greets her customers, just says a polite "How can I help you?" and when she doesn't get an immediate answer, lifts her head. Her mouth drops open as her eyes land on her guests and her eyes widen. "Your – Your Majesty!" she gasps out, dropping her head back down and giving a tiny curtsy. She misses the small smiles that flit across both the Queen's and Jeb's faces. "What a pleasure," she says, trying and failing to cover her nervousness.

"Miss Winchester," the Queen starts and Linsey looks up in shock that the Queen actually knows her name. "It seems that we are in a bit of a bind at the palace. The florist we hired for the upcoming Anniversary Ball is unable to provide the flowers due to a case of Gilson."

At this, Linsey sucks in a breath. Gilson is one of the worst diseases to strike plants and she has to hold back a shudder at the thought of all those poor plants. To hide her discomfort, Linsey nods, prompting the Queen to continue.

"Commander Cain, here," the Queen continues, waving a hand at Jeb, who immediately blushes and ducks his head, "suggested that we use your services."

Again, Linsey's mouth opens and closes as she tries to find the right words. She's in absolute shock, her heart racing and her mouth dry. The Queen smiles as she waits, a sparkle of light in her lavender eyes.

Linsey finally regains some conscious thought and clears her throat before answering. "Of – of course," she stutters out. "It would be an honor, Your Majesty."

"Perfect. My coordinator and I will just take a look around and make a list of the arrangements we want."

"O-okay."

The Queen and her advisor turn and immediately start pointing out different flower arrangements, the advisor hastily scribbling down the order. Linsey is left gaping as she watches the Queen of the O.Z. wander around her family's tiny shop.

She is brought out of her stupor by the sounds of banging and swearing from the back room and she blushes scarlet at the words her brother is spouting. She whispers a hasty apology and flees to the back, intent on murdering her brother in some very imaginative ways.

"Jaxon!" she whispers harshly as she shuts the door in between the front of the store and the back. "Stop swearing! Do you know who's out there?"

"What? Ow!" Jaxon barks as he tries to carry boxes into the room. "Ow, Linsey, help!"

Linsey sighs as she moves toward her brother and grabs the topmost box from his pile, setting it on the table next to them. Jaxon breathes a sigh of his own as he sets his boxes down.

"What the hell are you yelling at me for?" he asks, turning to Linsey who immediately slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Hush, Jaxon!" she whispers again. She turns slightly to the door, her hand still covering her brother's mouth. "The Queen is out there."

"Right. The Queen," Jaxon says, but it's muffled behind Linsey's hand. "And I'm the next Wizard of the O.Z." he continues after he pries her hand from his mouth.

"I'm serious, Jax," Linsey whispers, turning back to Jaxon. "Her florist was attacked by a case of Gilson."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. So, she wants me to do the arrangements for the Anniversary Ball."

"Wait? What? So…the Queen is really out there? iThe/i Queen?"

"No, that other queen. Yes, ithe/i Queen. Go look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Jaxon gives his sister a look that clearly says he still doesn't quite believe her before he makes his way to the door. He's quiet as he slowly cracks the door open and peers out. His eyes sweep the shop, noticing Jeb Cain and his father in the corner, several guards…and the Queen!

He quickly snaps the door shut when the royals catch his eye, flipping around to face Linsey, one hand still on the door.

"That's the Queen!" he whispers, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"I know that!"

"The Queen is here!"

"Yes!"

"Then what are you doing in here, crazy woman? Get out there!" With that, Jaxon grabbed Linsey's arm, opened the door and shoved her out in one swift movement. She stumbles when he lets go of her arm when she's on the door and she flushes a deep red that matches her hair as she catches herself. She clears her throat as she brushes the front of her clothes, taking a moment to collect herself. She shoots a glare at the now closed door that is protecting her brother.

Linsey glances around the shop, noticing that the Queen and her advisor are still wandering around the store. She watches as the Queen, her body held straight and regal, shakes her head at her advisor's suggestion and instead points to a batch of plants to the left of her. The Queen is startled by a single flower that appears in front of her and follows the hand that is holding it to her husband.

Linsey smiles at the exchange, watching as the Prince Consort tucks the flower behind his wife's ear before placing a soft kiss on the Queen's cheek. Linsey blushes a deep red when the Consort catches her eye after pulling back from his wife. She looks quickly away, embarrassed at being caught, and looks over to where Jeb and his father are chatting on one side of the store.

She slowly makes her way over, pausing occasionally to straighten at plant or pluck off a dying leaf. She smiles as she gets closer to the pair, but doesn't say anything.

"Miss Linsey," Jeb says, tipping his head in her direction. "How are you?"

"Fine. A little confused and a lot nervous, but fine. And you, Commander Cain?" Linsey answers, turning to the young man.

"Jeb, please," he tells her. "And I'm doing just fine myself." He turns a little to his father, introducing them. "This is my father, Wyatt Cain."

Cain steps forward, arm outstretched and takes Linsey's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Linsey," he says.

Linsey just smiles and nods her head. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Cain."

"Where's Jaxon?" Jeb asks.

"In the back. Probably with his ear pressed against the door." They all laugh when they hear a thump against the door and a scraping sound which Linsey guesses is Jaxon hurrying away from the door.

The three of stand there for a moment in a companionable silence, Linsey picking at any dead foliage she finds and tucking the pieces in her apron. Her gaze occasionally flickers from her plants to meet Jeb's eyes and Cain watches the two of them with a small smile on his face. This girl is doing wonders for his son and he's glad of it.

"Miss Winchester," they hear and Linsey whips around to face the Queen. "Thank you so much for allowing us access to your shop," the Queen says, still smiling softly. She has one arm tucked into her husband's and is holding out the other to shake Linsey's hand.

"It's absolutely my pleasure, your Majesty," Linsey says and that horrid blush is back on her cheeks. She walks with the group as they had back to the front door and listens as the advisor makes some last minute changes to the list before he hands it to her. She whispers a soft thank you as she holds open the door for the royals and their guards.

"Just send the bill to the palace and I'll see that it's paid promptly," the Queen says as she reaches the doorway. "Oh, and Miss Winchester, I would like to extend an invitation to the ball to you and your, ahem, eloquent brother."

Linsey's mouth drops open as the Queen continues out of her store and she barely registers that Jeb is saying goodbye. Before she can blink, the party is outside and the royals are climbing into their carriage, Jeb and Cain climbing into their saddles. She allows her hand to let go of the doorknob, her mind still in a haze from the day's events.

From behind her she hears her brother into the shop. She jumps when she hears his voice.

"A BALL?!" Jaxon says loudly. "I can't dance."


End file.
